1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless communication method, and a wireless communication device and a wireless communication system using the same, and more particularly, to a wireless communication method in a cognitive radio (CR) environment, and a wireless communication device and a wireless communication system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a variety of wireless communication technologies have been developing rapidly, available frequency bands have been almost saturated.
In order to solve lack of such a wireless resource, technology regarding cognitive radio (CR) has been discussed. The CR technology is that through time/space examination of frequency channels assigned to primary users, frequency channels which are not in use are found and a secondary user uses the available frequency channel avoiding interference with primary users so that wireless resources can be shared and efficiency of wireless resources can be raised.
In addition to efficiently using wireless resources, the CR technology has advantages that a cost is reduced compared to an existing wireless communication service by using a frequency band without detrimental effects and that high-speed data can be efficiently transmitted without frequency interference.
However, in the CP technology, since an available frequency band is searched for from among a wide range of frequency bands, it takes a long time to search for it. In addition, in the CP technology, even when an available frequency band is searched for, it has to be sensed whether a primary user having priority is present or not, so it takes a long time and algorithm may be complicated.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to search for available frequency bands more rapidly and simply.